Hook systems for hanging school bags are often provided at primary and secondary schools. One of the advantages of hanging school bags is that the school bags can be neatly hung in plain view to limit the possibility of tripping. They also help to organise the belongings of students and keep bags at an ideal height and off student seating.
It is against this background that the invention has been developed by the inventor.